Relaciones España-Reino Unido/España
Reyes españoles con mandatarios británicos Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Felipe VI - Isabel II.jpg| El príncipe Felipe y la reina de Gran Bretaña, Isabel II, durante la visita de su majestad a España, octubre de 1988. Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) shakes hands with Prince Felipe of Spain, Felipe VI - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May, primera ministra británica, recibe al rey Felipe VI de España en su residencia de Downing Street, en Londres (AP) |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España Isabel II - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Royal friends: King Juan Carlos with Queen Elizabeth II of Britain during her majesty's royal tour of Spain in 1988. Gleen Harvey/REX Juan Carlos I - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| 28.04.2009 Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Carlos y Tony Blair Primeros ministros españoles con mandatarios británicos Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Pedro Sánchez - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May y Pedro Sánchez conversan ayer en Bruselas. / EFE |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Mariano Rajoy - Tony Blair.jpg| Parece que han pasado 20 años desde la instántanea que se hicieron Mariano Rajoy y Tony Blair, pero sólo han pasado 10. Estrella Digital David Cameron - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Mariano Rajoy y David Cameron ABC Mariano Rajoy - Theresa May.jpg| Rajoy elude reivindicar Gibraltar ante Theresa May. ATLAS |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Isabel II - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| 01.04.2009 La Reina Isabel II de Inglaterra saluda al presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. RTVE.ES José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Tony Blair.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Tony Blair. Imagen de EFE Gordon Brown - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Gordon Brown, en Londres, en una imagen de archivo. (Luke MacGregor / EFE) David Cameron - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron, junto a Rodríguez Zapatero en el número 10 de Downing Street, en Londres /EFE |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Isabel II - José María Aznar.jpg| La Reina Isabel II recibe en el Palacio de Buckingham al expresidente del Gobierno José María Aznar en 1998. EFE José María Aznar - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher y José María Aznar, en la residencia privada de la primera en Londres. | Efe José María Aznar - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair y Josep María Aznar, en el 2003. AP / MAX NASH David Cameron - José María Aznar.jpg| Meeting of José María Aznar and David Cameron. Foto: jmaznar.es |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II greets Felipe Gonzalez, former Spanish Prime Minister, during a state visit to Spain on October 18, 1988 in Madrid, Spain. Harold Wilson - Sin imagen.jpg| Wilson se entrevistó con el Rey y con Felipe González. EL PAÍS. 25 FEB 1978 James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| No detendrá la expansión del socialismo (según Felipe González) : El secretario general del PSOE se entrevistó con el primer ministro británico, James Callaghan. Pueblo. 30/09/1976 Felipe González - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE Felipe González - John Major.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Ruud Lubbers. Felipe González, Carlos Westendorp, Giulio Andreotti y John Major. Archivo El Periódico Felipe González - Tony Blair.jpg| La ministra española de Defensa, Carme Chacón, el ex presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton, el ex primer ministro británico Tony Blair y el ex presidente español Felipe González, durante el encuentro en Nueva York. EFE Felipe González - Gordon Brown.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno Felipe González (d) y el ex primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown. EFE Fuentes Categoría:España-Reino Unido